


The Bandaid

by PaigePenn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (though both parties enjoy it), M/M, Needles, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, kissing without explicit concent, mention of needles, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Virgil helps Patton rip off the bandaid...literally.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 40





	The Bandaid

Patton shifted, then winced.

“What is it?” Virgil asked.

Patton looked down. “M’ bandaid caught on the couch.”

Virgil followed his boyfriend’s gaze to the small dot bandaid on his thigh. “It’s probably healed up enough to come off, by now,” he said.

Patton nodded, picking at the edge of it. It was already half loose, but as Patton tried to pull it back more, he winced again.

“You okay, honeybee?”

“It hurts,” Patton said.

Virgil raised one eyebrow in a practiced expression of disbelief. “Two days ago,” he said, “I watched you put an inch and a half long piece of metal in your own leg without even _flinching_ , and taking the _bandaid_ off is what you’re complaining about?”

Patton whimpered. “It’s catching on my _hair_ ,” he said. “The needle is really sharp, so it doesn’t hurt much or even for more than a fraction of a second, but the T is making me grow hair, and the bandaid is sticking to the hair, and it’s pulling, and it _hurts_!”

Virgil nodded sympathetically. “Do you want me to help?”

Patton hesitated, then nodded.

Virgil twisted, leaning around his boyfriend, and kissed him hard, pressing him into the back of the couch with the force of it. Patton seemed surprised for a moment, and then he started kissing him back. Virgil put his hand on Patton’s hip. Then, continuing to kiss Patton, Virgil trailed his hand lightly down his boyfriend’s thigh until his fingers found the raised edge of the bandaid. Patton wound his fingers into Virgil’s hair, holding him in place. Virgil pinched onto the bandaid. Then, quickly, he ripped it off.

Patton flinched and faltered in kissing him, just for a second. Virgil started to pull away, but Patton yanked him back in for one more kiss before releasing him.

“Thanks,” Patton said.

Virgil grinned. Patton was flushed red, and it was a very cute look on him. “You’re welcome.”

“What was the kiss for?”

Virgil shrugged, grin growing. “Had to distract you somehow. Did it work?”

Patton nodded.

“Good.”

Patton glanced away, then back at Virgil, still blushing. “Do you wanna distract me some more?”


End file.
